1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speech processing method for converting a non-audible speech signal obtained through an in-vivo conduction microphone into an audible speech signal, a speech processing program for a processor to execute the speech processing, and a speech processing device for executing the speech processing.
2. Description of the Related Art